


Fate Unknown To Us

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Plot line of episode 2 and 3, minus anakin/padme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Set in the time of after the second movie but before all the drama Anakin Skywalker creates in the third movie. (minus all Padme, like Anakin and Padme are not a thing and never were in this fanfiction.) 
Anakin was just given the title of "Master Jedi", but that doesn't stop the Jedi Council from excluding his dramatic ass from making decisions; even if these decisions include Anakin's fate. Without giving too much away, Anakin is forced into an arranged marriage between himself and the Emperor's niece, Elayne; a blonde, blue eyed beauty who is full of more light than darkness. This is the story of how they deal with their arranged marriage that is the alliance to keep the peace in the galaxy and to bring balance to the force.
May contain smut in later chapters.
I do not own Star Wars, or any of the Star Wars Characters involved. I do though own Elayne Palpatine (OC) :)
Also can be found on Tumblr under the user @AnakinsWhiteTeeth and wattpad under FandomLovingFreak
Sorry if I word certain Star Wars items or customs or whatever weird, I literally write these chapters at 3 am.Hope you enjoy!:D





	1. Chapter one

I walk down the halls to the Jedi Council’s meeting room. They’ve called me down to meet with them; they said it was a very important discussion. When I reach the room the doors swing open to reveal the masters all in their half circle.  
“Master Skywalker, waiting for you we have been. Come.” Master Yoda says. I stand in the middle of the half circle.  
“We would like to discuss with you a very important subject Anakin,” Obi Wan says.  
“Okay…” I stand there waiting for them to get on with it.  
“We were given a solution to end this war between the Sith Lords and the Republic,” Master Windu says. He looks at me seriously.  
“The Emperor suggested we form an alliance…” Obi Wan says.  
“What… kind of alliance?” I ask skeptically.  
“A marriage alliance.” Master Windu says looking pointedly at me.  
“Oh, that’s great. What do you need me for? To protect someone while a wedding happens or-“ Yoda cuts me off.  
“Part of the alliance you are Master Skywalker.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask suddenly.  
“Master Yoda means that the Emperor made it very clear he wants you to marry his niece Anakin.” Obi Wan says.  
“Me?! I’m a Jedi, we don’t form attachments remember? Not to mention I don’t want to marry the Emperor’s niece! Have you seen the Emperor?” I say flailing my arms around.  
“Anakin… this isn’t negotiable. We know it’s against the Jedi code, but we’ve discussed this between the Jedi Council. If we can create peace in the galaxy, it’s worth breaking the code.” Obi Wan says trying to calm me down.  
“Do I not get a say in this at all? I am a master Jedi as well!” I say still enraged.  
They all look around at each other, and then finally their eyes land on Master Yoda.  
“No choice we have in this matter Master Skywalker. Marry Elayne you will.”  
***  
“Anakin really, this isn’t something to be upset over. You’re playing your part and effectively bringing peace to the galaxy and balance to the force.” Obi Wan says as he trails behind me down the hall to my personal apartments.  
“I’m happy you’re all happy about the arrangements you made without my consent, but that doesn’t mean I am okay with this.” I say turning around to face my friend. “ You know I want peace and balance and all that Obi Wan… but I’m the one who has to make sacrifices for this peace and balance; not you, not Master Windu, not Master Yoda, no one else but me.”  
“Don’t think of it as a sacrifice. Think of it as a perk. You’re the chosen one, and you get special privileges. You get a wife now, I know you deeply wanted that companionship that we shun so adamantly.” He says trying to cheer me up.  
“If I did want it, and I’m not admitting to wanting companionships, this wasn’t the way I wanted to get it.” I say still frustrated.  
“Well for what it matters, I think you’ll like Elayne. I’ve only heard wonderful things about her.” Obi Wan says.  
“You know you’re talking about the Emperors niece right? A Sith Lord’s niece.” I raise an eyebrow at my past master.  
“Yes, but evil doesn’t always create evil. I want you to give her a chance Anakin. If not for yourself, for the galaxy.” Obi Wan promptly turns around walking back down the hallway we came from.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand waiting by countless other Jedi Masters. My future wife or whatever is supposed to be coming along with the Emperor to sign a document with me of course. We’re finalizing this arrangement, and unfortunately locking me into this marriage.  
The Emperor’s ship comes in sight, making this whole thing more real. Slowly the ship lands before us; the back door opening with a “whoosh”. First the emperor walks out. He’s an interesting sight with his translucent saggy skin and his ghastly yellow eyes. He walks up to Obi Wan, Master Windu, and Master Yoda, greeting them. I continue to stare off into the horizon.  
“Obi Wan, Windu, Yoda.” He nods to the three masters.  
“Emperor Palpatine,” Master Yoda nods back with the other two.  
Palpatine turns towards me, “Anakin,” he says nodding towards me.  
“Emperor,” I turn towards him nodding. I turn back to stare forwards once more.  
Palpatine pretends to not notice my detachment to the current events unfolding.  
“Do you have the agreements ready?” He asks turning back towards the three masters.  
“Yes, did you bring Elayne with?” Master Windu asks. Before Palpatine can reply, a woman walks out of the space craft.  
“Jedi, this is my niece Elayne.” The Emperor beckons over the woman who looks curiously around at us. I won’t lie, she’s a sight for sore eyes, but that doesn’t make any of this less ideal. She approaches us timidly.  
“Hello, I’m Obi Wan, this is Master Windu, and this is Master Yoda,” Obi Wan says before glancing my way, “And he’s Anakin.”  
I glare at my former master, just Anakin; not Master Skywalker or even Master Anakin.  
She smiles at me, “I’m Elayne, it’s a pleasure to meet you Anakin.”  
I stare for a few seconds, she’s caught me off guard with that smile. And her eyes, they’re the exact same color as the sky.  
“The pleasure is all mine,” I finally respond after a pointed glare from Obi Wan. I can’t bare to look into her intense blue eyes, casting my eyes down. She searches my face for a few seconds before turning towards the others.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all as well,” she sweetly says.  
***  
We end up in the Jedi council’s meeting room which has been outfitted with a large table to accommodate the situation. To my left is my bride-to-be who sits next to her uncle, and to my right is Obi Wan who is the witness for this historical document and marriage alliance.  
Master Windu is explaining the agreement part to Emperor Palpatine who nods along with the statements made in the contract, not seeming to be against any of the requests. I guess that’s an upside.  
Elayne is sitting obediently, listening quietly with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She watches Master Windu and her uncle. She must have felt my stares; she glances over at me a small smile gracing her lips. I look away suddenly, feeling embarrassed that this girl has caught me starring.  
Finally, we begin to sign the document. First Emperor Palpatine signs the document, then myself and then Elayne. After we sign we take an oath.  
“I, Emperor Palpatine swear to the force that I will not violate this contract in any way or form, and from this day on I will bring only peace to the galaxy and balance to the force.” Palpatine says effortlessly.  
Next is my turn, I repeat after Master Windu, “I, Anakin Skywalker swear to the force that I will not violate this contract in any way or form, and from this day on I will only bring peace to the galaxy and balance to the force. Through this contract, I agree to the arranged marriage between Elayne and myself, and I pledge myself to protect her and the galaxy.” After I’ve finished my pledge I look over at Elayne who looks me right in the eye.  
Elayne breaks the eye contact, taking my place in the front she begins to recite the pledge, “I, Elayne Palpatine swear to the force that I will not violate this contract in any way or form, and from this day on I will bring only peace to the galaxy and balance to the force. Through this contract, I agree to the arranged marriage between Anakin and myself, and I pledge myself to honor him and the galaxy.”  
She turns around walking past me, but not before she again gives me an unsettling, serious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my work on wattpad under FandomLovingFreak and my star wars work on tumblr under AnakinsWhiteTeeth :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm new on AO3 so I suck at figuring out this formatting... sorry that it looks so bunched :(

The arrangements for the wedding begin almost immediately after the contract is signed. The Emperor wants the whole thing to be a rather public, rather political affair. He informs us that this wedding shall be attended by a large quantity of political affiliates and many friends and family members.  
I find the whole thing ridiculous. This wedding is going to be overly show-y and the least bit intimate; not that I was expecting or want something intimate, I just have a certain perception of what a wedding should be. This is not it.  
Elayne doesn’t put any input into what she wants, and you can tell by her facial expression that she’s rather annoyed by this fact. I feel bad for her, this is something she’s probably always dreamed of and she doesn’t get any input in any of it; including her groom.  
After Palpatine and Elayne leave, I’m informed with things I need to know prior to my marriage. Such as they’ll be moving me from the Jedi apartments to live with Elayne in a rather large political suite thanks the Emperor. Master Windu also gives me a heads up to the date of my wedding, two weeks from now.  
“It’s the perfect amount of time to plan an elaborate wedding, and also the sooner we complete this agreement the better.” He says giving me one of his signature serious faces.  
I nod along, it’s not like postponing this marriage will make it disappear; I really do want peace across the galaxy as well.  
“We have a few meetings set up for you and Elayne. Mostly to get to know each other, but also to accustom her to her new home. We don’t want to throw you into married life without knowing each somewhat.” Obi Wan explains. His face says sympathetic but determined.  
“I understand,” I dryly say.  
“Happy you shall be someday, Master Skywalker. Treat you right married life will,” Master Yoda says.  
***  
My alarm goes off, suddenly waking me up from a deep sleep. I groan throwing an arm at my bedside table attempting to find the source of the offensive noise. I finally find the clock, pressing the button harshly before rolling over onto my back.  
I run a hand down my bare chest to the blankets that are bunched up around my waist. I pull the blanket all the way up over my head, blocking out the sun that’s decided to blind my tired eyes. The blanket darkens the sunlight, and I begin to drift off into peaceful slumber again.  
“Anakin!” I’m awoken again by Obi Wan’s voice. My eyes shoot open under the blanket. I frown as I hear him come closer to my bed.  
“Get up Anakin, I don’t have time for this. Elayne will be here in thirty minutes. Get up!” He pulls the blankets off my head exposing me to the cold world beyond my bed.  
I frown up at my former master, “Fine.” I sit up, stretching my back out and yawning. I rub at my eyes before standing up and walking towards my bathroom. I’m really going to miss the simplicity of my apartment when I have to move to the glamorous ones the Emperor insists I live in with Elayne.  
“Where are you going?” Obi Wan asks me.  
I turn around frowning slightly, “To shower? It’ll only take five minutes.”  
“Fine, any second longer and I’ll drag you out of that shower Anakin Skywalker.” He looks serious, so I don’t take my time.  
I close the door before stripping out of my under garments and stepping into the shower. The warm water feels amazing on my tense shoulders, melting away the tension sleep creates. I quickly wash my hair before reaching for the soap. I lather up my chest, slowly creeping down my body till I get to the part I never thought would get any use.  
I stare down at my half hard, from the morning, member. I never really thought about all of this, but I suppose I’ll be expected to make love to Elayne when we’re married.  
“Anakin, it’s been five minutes!” I hear Obi Wan yell as he bangs on the door.  
I quickly rinse off the soap before shutting off the water and hurrying out of the shower.  
***  
After drying off and changing into clean clothes, I was ushered out of my apartment and down the halls to a living room type area. I didn’t even know we had anything of this sort. Obi Wan opens the sliding door and we walk in.  
I wasn’t expecting Elayne to be sitting there, so I’m a bit surprised when I see the blonde woman sitting patiently on one of the 3 couches.   
“Hello Anakin,” she says brightly.   
“Obi Wan,” she nods to him.  
“Uh… Hi,” I say awkwardly. Obi Wan nudges me towards Elayne before speaking.  
“Hello Elayne. I was supposed to be some sort of chaperone, but I’m sure that Anakin will behave his best” He pointedly looks at me, I frown back. “So I’ll leave you two to get to know each other.” Obi Wan leaves without another word.  
The silence is eerie, I’m not sure what to say to this woman.  
“So, what is your relationship with Obi Wan?” She asks suddenly.  
I look up at Elayne, “He was my master when I was a padawan.” I respond curtly.  
“Oh. When did you start your jedi training?” She seems very interested in my training, as she smile brightly at me.  
“I was nine,” I reply.  
She looks thoughtful for a minute, “That’s a bit old, isn’t it?” she asks suddenly.  
“Yeah, it is… why are you so curious about my past?” I ask cocking my head slightly.  
“I want to get to know you before… you know,” She looks down at her hands.   
I study her side profile. She’s too beautiful, like a painting or something. Her flawless, ivory skin stretches over her small, straight nose. It’s just the right size on her heart shaped face. Her ivory hair today is in loose curls that frame her face. And her mouth… her mouth is the perfect color pink, and bow shaped. I’ve never known myself to study a person’s face in such depth, but I can’t help but appreciate her beauty.  
“Oh… then tell me about yourself,” I say quietly.   
She looks up at me, “What would you like to know?”  
“Anything you can think of,” I reply a smile finding its way on my face.  
She smiles back, “Okay… um… I’m from a political family, as you can tell due to my uncle’s position in the galaxy. So, I’ve always known I would marry for some sort of alliance, just like my father and mother before me. But when I was twelve my parents died during a political meeting that was attacked, killing everyone, which left me in my uncles care. Most people think he’s cruel; I wouldn’t necessarily disagree that he is of the darkness, but he took me in as his own and he’s been rather kind to me…”   
So, she doesn’t think the Emperor is all bad, interesting.  
“What else would you like to know?” She asks me.  
I ponder the question, what would I like to know?   
“How old are you?” I ask.  
“I’m nineteen,” She replies, “How old are you Anakin?”  
Geez, she’s younger than I would’ve guessed, “Twenty-two.”  
“I would’ve guessed older,” she says suddenly, “Not that you look old… you just seem older than twenty-two…” she blushes; her backtracking is endearing in a way.  
I laugh at her attempt to not ‘offend’ me or whatever, “It’s fine, I’ve actually never had someone say I look older… usually it’s the other way around.”  
She giggles along, “Well people think I’m older. I don’t see it, I feel nineteen… and I think I look nineteen,” she smiles, fiddling with her hands.  
“I thought you were older to be honest with you,” I say cracking a smile.  
***  
Obi Wan comes back to fetch Elayne a few hours later. We’ve managed to talk about a wide variety of topics. Stuff I didn’t think she’d have an opinion on, things I didn’t think I would share with a stranger. She’s not much of a stranger anymore, and after today I think we could make this work. It’s not ideal for my training, but she’s got an aura of light that’s addictive. I’ve never met such a warm person in all my life. The force flows around her in ways I’ve never seen, she’s like a magnet; I want to be close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted 4 chapters now in one day, and the reason being is because I don't want to forget to post on here so updating everything on my wattpad was the easiest solution!:D

It’s one week until the contract will be finalized and I will marry Elayne Palpatine. The past week was a busy one with bigger details being picked and finalized. According to Obi Wan pretty much everything has been dealt with, and the only things left are my formal robe fitting, moving my stuff to Elayne and my apartment, and picking out the wedding bands.   
Wedding bands weren’t a tradition on Tatooine, but Emperor Palpatine insisted that we follow the traditions he lay out. I’m hoping that this band won’t become a hassle when using my lightsaber.  
***  
Again, I’m woken up by Obi Wan’s voice.  
“Anakin, wake up. We have your first robe fitting today remember?”   
“Why do I need a wife when I have good ole’ Kenobi to nag at me about every detail of my life?” I wonder to myself.  
Instead of voicing my thoughts, I groan before pushing myself out of bed.  
“Okay, okay… Let me get dressed and we’ll go.” I brush past him and stand in front of my closet.  
After I’ve finished dressing I allow Obi Wan to lead me to the room they’ve designated for the fitting. The tailor instructs me to change into the first layer of the black robes made especially for the event. The robes almost fit correctly, just a bit loose in places.  
The tailor begins to pin my sleeves slightly, then he helps me put on the second layer; a black vest-like garment. I look at myself in the mirror; the robes resemble Jedi robes, but they’re made of a more expensive material and are slightly … fancier. The belt even has a spot for my lightsaber.  
Once my fitting is done, I’m ushered into another room where they’ve brought in a jeweler. The man and woman duo instruct me through the ring choosing process.  
“Greetings Master Skywalker, I’m Icio Leven and this is my wife Kalaila.” The man says gesturing to the smiling woman.   
I nod at both, “Pleasure.”  
“A wedding band is something worn throughout the life, choosing something that not only represents yourself and the relationship, but also is comfortable is important.” Icio pauses for a second, “What are you looking for in your ring?” He asks me.  
“Something simple. The simpler the better. I need to be able to still use my lightsaber with it on.” I explain when they sit me down in front of hundreds of rings. It’s rather overwhelming.  
Before Icio can speak again his wife interrupts him.  
“What is your bride like?” Kalaila asks. She seems to love her job. her eyes sparkle in an excited way that reminds me slightly of Elayne.  
“Um… she’s rather talkative and bubbly. The force surrounds her, it’s almost attracted to her warm personality.” I say before I know what I’m saying.  
I hear Obi Wan’s amused chuckle from behind me. I feel my cheeks heat up; I completely forgot he was here.  
Kalaila smiles sweetly at me. “I have something that I’m sure she’ll love, and the matching ring is simple like you requested.” She pulls out a box, handing it to me.  
I open the black jewelry box to find a small band of intertwining black and silver material with 1 clear diamond, and another larger band of the same black material that’s smooth, and plain. I carefully pick up the smaller band. I can imagine Elayne’s delicate, ivory finger with this ring on it. It would look so elegant on her hand.  
“Do you like it?” Kalaila asks me.  
I look up at the older woman, “It’s perfect.”   
Kalaila smiles, “And the other ring?”  
I completely forgot about the other ring. I place Elayne’s ring down in the box before picking up the other. It’s as smooth as it looks, and virtually weightless.  
“You can try it on,” Icio says.  
I look at him before slipping the black ring on my wedding finger. It really is weightless, almost unnoticeable on my hand. I could definitely fight with this ring on.  
“Yeah, this will do just fine,” I flex my fingers, grinning down at my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update every night (well morning... it's 2 am right now my time lol). I post on Wattpad first and then here!:D Enjoy chapter 5!

Three days remain. I’ve moved most of my stuff into the lavish apartments I’m meant to share with Elayne. Most of her stuff was moved there as well, filling up the once empty apartment. She’s even had the time to decorate the place; it’s elegant but also simple, you can tell that a young woman lives there.   
Today is the last time I’ll be meeting with Elayne before the wedding. I await her arrival in my apartment. I cleaned up the place this morning, not that there is much to clean up since most of my stuff is already in the other apartment, but Obi Wan insisted I make it presentable.  
I hear a knock on the door. I stand up from the coach, and walk to the door; I push the button that opens the door. Obi Wan and Elayne stand outside the door.  
“Morning Anakin,” he says walking in.   
Elayne follows Obi Wan in whispering, “Good morning,” with a small smile.  
I step aside for the two who make their way into my small living-room area. Elayne sits down in the reclining chair, I sit on the couch opposite.   
“As I’ve previously stated, I trust Anakin enough to leave you two alone. I’ll see you in an hour or two,” Obi Wan takes his leave, leaving Elayne and I alone for the second time.  
“So…” I say trying to disrupt the silence.  
“How have you been?” She asks politely.  
“Uh… overwhelmed but good,” I’m so ridiculously awkward.  
She giggles behind her hand. I crack a lopsided grin.  
She flushes a tiny bit before saying, “I can relate to the overwhelmed feeling. I’m barely part of the planning and I’m exhausted by it.”  
“Who’s planning then?” I knew she wouldn’t be solely responsible for planning our wedding… but I assumed she’d have a large part in it.  
“My uncle and some woman he hired. I kind of wish I had more of an opinion in stuff, but it is what it is.” She frowns down at her clasped hands in her lap.  
“But enough of that, what have you been doing this week?” She asks me, her usual personality bouncing back.  
“I’ve been doing whatever Obi Wan tells me I’ve got to do,” I shrug nonchalantly.  
“like…?” she prompts curiously.  
“…I got a robe fitting done, and I picked out our rings?” I don’t know how much I should tell her. Her smiles brightens at the mention of rings.  
“Ooo… Are they nice?” She leans forwards in her seat.  
Suddenly I begin to doubt myself and my choice.   
“I liked them, I hope you like them…” I feel my cheeks heat up.  
“I’m confident you chose something beautiful,” She grins.   
A few seconds of silence pass.  
“Anakin?” My name on her tongue sounds so sweet.  
“Yes?” I quickly respond.  
“Do you mind if I come sit on the couch by you?” She seems so nervous as she asks me.  
“Uh… sure?” I’m confused, where did this come from? With my answer, Elayne promptly comes and sits next to me; her body turned slightly towards mine.  
“Tell me something interesting about yourself Ani,” she says. Her eyes widen.  
I can’t help but laugh at the nickname.  
“I-“ she begins.  
“It’s fine I’ve got a friend who calls me Ani. You can use the nickname.” I grin at the flushed girl besides me.  
“Oh… Okay. If you’d like you could call me El. My mother used to call me El,” she explains.  
It seems rather personal that she’d let me call her by a name her deceased mother called her. It’s nice to know she’s that comfortable with me.  
“Okay El, what would you like to know?” I ask the curious blonde.  
“Tell me something about being a Jedi.” She’s always so interested in anything about the Jedi.  
I tell her all sorts of things about being a Jedi. I explain how lightsabers are made, stories of my training and my travels, and how the force is manipulated by the force sensitive. She’s particularly interested in the force; she knows the basics already, that the force surrounds all living beings and such.   
“Can you demonstrate please?” she leans towards me eagerly.  
I immediately notice how close she’s gotten since we began talking; as she leans she sets our faces a few mere inches away. I can’t help but glance down at her plump pink lips. My eyes shoot back up towards her sky blue orbs as I bite my lip. She seems to notice then how close we are.  
“Oh-“ she leans slightly back, but I’m not having it.  
I pull her to me by her waist, pressing my lips to hers. It’s just a quick peck, but Maker.  
She leans back slightly to look me in the eyes before pulling me back towards her lips. I melt into the kiss, as we deepen it. The energy between the two of us is intoxicating. I can finally feel the force that revolves around her from the simple touch of her lips to mine; it’s intense but all I want is more.  
She pulls back, slightly panting.  
“Stars’ end!” she giggles giddily. Her hands find purchase on my chest.  
I can’t help but crack a smile, brushing a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using some Star Wars slang (or curses, or like other words) in these upcoming chapters (also used in the previous chapter!). So look out for that! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read!! Always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Obi Wan and a few of the Jedi Knights decided to take me out for a drink the night before the wedding at a local canteen.   
“Think of it as a celebration of your last day as a bachelor,” Obi Wan explains, ordering two whiskeys.  
The bartender pours the drinks handing one to myself and one to Obi Wan.  
“Cheers,” Obi Wan and I glasses and drink from our cups.  
I’m not necessarily into drinking, but the nerves for the upcoming day drown out my usual distaste for liquor and spirits.  
Before I know it, I’m ordering another.  
“Slow down Skywalker, you don’t want to be hungover tomorrow of all days,” Jaered Bolera, another Jedi Knights says chuckling.  
I look down at my cups contents, “I know, I know. I’ll slow down after this one.” I grin at him.  
I’ve known Jaered since I came to the Jedi Temple thirteen years ago, or so. He’s a bit older than me, and was much farther in his training when I arrived. I quickly caught up in ranks with him though, and we’ve been friends since then.   
“So, are you excited Ani-boy?” he asks, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I laugh at the nickname he gave me all those years ago.  
“Excited about my arranged marriage?” I snort, taking another sip of my drink.  
“It’s not even that bad. Elayne Palpatine’s beauty can’t be challenged by any being in the galaxy.” He uses his hand to gesture to the vast universe.  
His words tug at something inside of me… Jealousy?  
“Hey, wait. That’s my fiancée you’re talking about.” I frown at Jaered, who laughs at my comment.  
“Possessive, are we?” He smirks at me.  
“W-what no…” I look anywhere but Jaered’s knowing eyes.  
“So, you wouldn’t mind if I continued to compliment her beauty?” Why does he feel the need to test my patience?  
“Okay, fine. Maybe I am a bit protective, but I can be.” I feel a slight blush rise up my neck to my cheeks.  
“Well I’ll admit you’re a luck man.” He slaps my shoulder affectionately before turning towards the bartender.  
“We’ll take two mugs of Lum,” he says.   
Turning back around he hands me the mug.   
He raises his cup to the skies, “To you, my friend. May the force be with you on this new adventure in life.”  
***  
I’m awoken by my alarm clock. I groan at the noise that’s been overexaggerated by my pounding head. I clumsily reach for the noise. Once the alarm has been silenced, I sit up. Looking around I find Jaered sprawled out on my bedroom floor. I decide to leave him be, and find myself some pain meds for my skull splitting headache. This is exactly why I don’t drink this much.  
Walking into the refresher, I find note on the countertop next to a bottle of meds and a glass.   
It reads, “Anakin, I put both you and Jaered to bed last night as you probably noticed. You had your fill and more so I’ve left you medication and a glass. I also set your alarm, your welcome. I’ll be to your apartments around 8, be ready to leave by then. – Obi Wan”  
With that, I fill the glass up at the sink and take two pills. Then I strip down, locking the door so I don’t get an unexpected visitor, otherwise known as Jaered Bolera. When the hot water hits my skin I immediately feel one hundred percent better.   
***  
After my shower, I step out into my bedroom. Jaered isn’t on my floor anymore.  
“Ani-boy, you out of the shower?” He calls from my kitchen.  
“Yeah, I am,” I yell back, laughing. I can hear him laughing along.  
I quickly change into my clothing before walking into the living-room. I find Obi Wan and Jaered sitting at the little table in the kitchen.  
“Morning,” They both greet me.  
“Ready for today Ani-boy?” Jaered asks.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I laugh.  
“Did you sleep well Anakin?” Obi Wan asks me.  
“Good, woke up with a killer headache though,” I run a hair through my hair as I lean on the counter.  
“You were… quite interesting last night,” Obi Wan smirks.  
“What did I do?” I dread only the worst possible thing.  
“Well first of all, you insisted on telling me how Elayne is the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy, and how much you like her ‘sky blue eyes’…” I groan, no kriffing way. “And then you confessed something to me,” Obi Wan starts laughing before he can finish.  
“Oh wait I remember this!” Jaered laughs along with Obi Wan.  
“What did I confess?” I ask urgently.  
“You… You said ‘I kissed Elayne. I kissed her twice. I know you said you trusted me not do anything if you left Elayne and I alone, but you know me Obi Wan. W-When do I ever follow instructions. So I kissed her!’ You were so kriffing funny drunk Ani-boy!” Jaered explains nearly losing it half way through.  
The intensely hot feeling below my skin rises up my neck to my cheeks. I hide my face behind my hands, groaning. What the kriff did I do to deserve this luck?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the wedding is finally here!!! Thanks for reading!

After Obi Wan and Jaered had their fill of making fun of me, Obi Wan informs me of the days schedule. In half an hour I am to have finished moving into my new apartment; after I’ve finished moving in, Obi Wan will escort me to the wedding hall where I’ll eat and get ready. The wedding will take place at sunset in front of hundreds of “Important guests”.  
“Well that would be my cue to leave. See ya when you’re a married man,” Jaered slaps me on the back before taking his leave.  
When I’m a married man, it’s an interesting concept I’m still not used to.  
“Okay, well go get the rest of your stuff and we’ll be on our way,” Obi Wan says.  
I walk into the small bedroom I’ve called home these last few years. Sure it’s simple, nothing really fancy or flashy, but it’s home. I pack up the last remainder of clothing and other things laying around I needed this week into my duffle-bag. I glance around the room once more before exiting the bedroom one last time.  
“Ready to go?” Obi Wan asks me.  
I nod towards my friend. I follow him out the door, leaving behind my old life.  
***  
“Was Elayne in here again?” I ask looking around at the room. It looks different, homier in a way. The large windows that look out into the city, now have off-white see through curtains framing them, and there are pillows on couch and books on the bookshelves.   
“Most likely. She too has stuff she wants with her Anakin,” He’s looking at the many books that are neatly placed on the shelves.  
I sit on the couch for the first time. It’s a light blue color, nothing I would ever pick out, but it suits the room’s color scheme. I notice that there are many potted plants around the apartment as well. Various species I haven’t encountered, but also familiar flowers that I’ve seen in my travels.   
As I sit, I admire the décor. She really does have an eye for this. I stand up after sitting for a few minutes.  
“Hey Obi, I’m gonna go check out the rest of the apartment,” I glance over at my friend. He’s deeply immersed in the pages of one of Elayne’s books. I chuckle at his satisfied smile before walking into what I’m assuming is the master bedroom.  
My assumptions are proven correct by the large four-poster bed. The bed frame is made of dark mahogany wood, and covered in a midnight black comforter and dark grey silk pillows. Around the bed is a canopy of dark grey material. It’s such a strange contrast from the living room. This room has an edge to it, not bad but… different from the airy room a few feet away. Everything around the bed has the same dark tones. Her style sure is a contradiction to itself.   
***  
Once we get to the wedding hall I’m ushered into a room where I’m promptly placed in front of a large meal. I’m told congratulations from at least ten people before I’m left alone with Obi Wan and the large feast.  
“This meal alone could feed two large families,” I say looking at the meal the cooks prepared for me.  
“Indeed,” Obi Wan agrees.  
“Well I can’t eat this alone… why don’t we share some food?” I ask him. He nods, sitting down next to me. I grab a bottle of ale left by one of the servants.  
I pour myself a glass and then one for Obi Wan. I hand the glass over to him.  
“To you Anakin. May the force surround your marriage in light.”  
***  
We finish a third of the food made for us. I can’t bare to let any of this food go to waste when there are starving families that need it, so I tell one of the servants to package the food up and hand it out later to any beggars they come across.   
When I’m sure the servants have followed my instructions, I walk into the other room where Obi Wan and the tailor are speaking. Without many words the tailor hands me my outfit and instructs me to change behind the paper curtain on the other side of the room. I follow the instructions given to me, and change behind the curtain. My new robes fit snuggly in all the right places. It’s strange to be wearing such expensive material in the form of fancy Jedi robes. I clip my lightsaber on my belt, tying a part of myself into these robes.  
I come out from behind the curtain to stand in front of a mirror. I stare at myself, I look older, more sophisticated than usual. I look like a diplomate that would be married to someone like Elayne. I look the part that the Emperor envisioned to marry his niece. I like this look, I could get used to the mature looking Anakin Skywalker.  
***  
Walking down the aisle is a strange feeling. I try not to look around too much, but I notice things like large, droopy white lilies and an arch of the same lilies where Master Windu stands at the end of the aisle.  
After I’ve made it to the end of the aisle I begin to notice the sheer amount of people in this room. There has to be hundreds of total strangers here to witness the wedding between The Chosen One and the Emperor’s niece. I stare at the face’s and people I have never encountered nor met in my life.  
Obi Wan walks down in his new robes. They’re nearly identical to what he wears every day, just slightly fancier than normal. He stands next to me as my best man. The moment the big doors swing open and a traditional bridal march starts up I know the moment has come.   
I see the Emperor in his formal attire; he’s holding onto Elayne’s arm, leading her down the aisle. She’s a snowy dream in her white gown. It’s tight around her abdomen and chest, with sleeves of silk and lace tightly clinging to her delicate arms. The bottom of the dress is the same silk and lace, flowing freely and gracefully around her waist to her feet. I can’t make out her face from here partly due to the distant but also thanks to the large veil that reaches right above her toes.  
The closer she comes towards me the more I can make out her appearance. Her simple makeup has been amplified to accentuate her natural beauty, and her hair is in tight curls pinned up with small diamond hair clips. She takes my breath away with every step she takes towards me.  
Finally the Emperor and Elayne stop in front of us.  
“Who gives away this woman to this man?” Master Windu asks.  
“I do, her uncle and guardian,” Emperor Palpatine responds before walking closer to me, offering Elayne’s hand to me.  
I accept her hand into mine, helping her up to the alter.  
She smiles brightly at me as she stands to face me, taking my other hand in hers.  
Master Windu continues on with the wedding, speaking of love and commitment. I don’t hear a word of it as I gaze into Elayne’s sky blue eyes. She seems equally entranced, as she keeps the eye contact intact through all the wedding.  
“Anakin repeat after me… ‘I Anakin Skywalker’.”  
I snap out of the trance accepting Elayne’s ring from Obi Wan, “I Anakin Skywalker.”  
“’Take you Elayne Palpatine’.”  
“Take you Elayne Palpatine.”  
“’As my lawfully wedded wife’.”  
“As my lawfully wedded wife,” I look into Elayne’s eyes which are slightly watery.  
“’I vow to protect and cherish you for the rest of my life’.”  
“I vow to protect and cherish you for the rest of my life.”  
“’I pledge my life and love to you till death do us part’.”  
“I pledge my life and love to you till death do us part,” I begin to slip the ring onto her finger.  
“’’May the force guide us through our lives together, forever surrounding us in its eternal light’.”  
“May the force guide us through our lives together, forever surrounding us in its eternal light.” I slip the ring on the remainder of the way.  
“Anakin repeat after me… ‘I Elayne Palpatine’.”  
Obi Wan hands my ring to Elayne, “’I Elayne Palpatine’.”  
“’Take you Anakin Skywalker’.”  
“Take you Anakin Skywalker’.”  
“’As my lawfully wedded husband’.”  
“As my lawfully wedded husband,” she smiles up at me.  
“’I vow to protect and cherish you for the rest of my life’.”  
“I vow to protect and cherish you for the rest of my life.”  
“’I pledge my life and love to you till death do us part’.”  
“I pledge my life and love to you till death do us part.”  
“’’May the force guide us through our lives together, forever surrounding us in its eternal light’.”  
“May the force guide us through our lives together, forever surrounding us in its eternal light.” Elayne slips the black ring onto my finger.  
“And with that I pronounce you Jedi and wife,” Master Windu says. “You may kiss your bride.”  
Without any hesitation I lift Elayne’s veil, pulling her closer by the waist and leaning down to plant my lips onto hers. Elayne cups my face in her hands, pulling me down harder onto her lips. We pull apart when we hear a catcall.  
I look into the crowd and of course see Jaered giving me a double thumbs up as he brightly grins. Elayne’s cheeks are dusted pink as I take her hand.  
“Jedi and Mrs. Anakin Skywalker,” Master Windu says as the crowd explodes with applause. We walk down the aisle once more, but together.


	8. Not a chapter...

Hey,   
I haven't updated in a few days now (due to the holidays at first...) and now I'm experiencing some MAJOR writers block after the death of Carrie Fisher. I haven't been able to come up with the words to express the sadness I personally feel ... but I'm going to try here. 

I know Carrie was a great inspiration for myself and I'm sure plenty of other people. She was the embodiment of what I'd consider a strong, independent woman who lived her life according to what she believed was right for herself. I think that makes her an inspiration for past generations and the generations to come.

Carrie's contribution to Star Wars not only was positive towards the storyline itself but positive towards the many little girls, teenagers, and women of all ages. We find ourselves trying to find a character, that person that represents the female gender in a positive way. I don't think we haven't had that character, I can name plenty that influenced me as a little girl. My number one would be Princess Leia. She was the most beautiful, strongest, and most badass character for me as a young child. I wanted to be Princess Leia so badly, I idolized her in many ways. I do believe that Carrie's wonderful acting and spirit/aura were transferred beautifully in the (original) Star Wars movies. She really did put her heart and soul into the character of Princess Leia. I know this because she continued to be badass throughout her life, even through her many life trials. She never gave up. She fought to be herself and continued to fight till her last hours.

Carrie Fisher we salute you for everything you've done to empower women; with your writing, your acting, your speeches. You were a very talented woman. And you are and will always be an inspiration to women for generations to come. 

May the Force be with you, our Princess.

-FandomLovingFreak

(I will attempt to continue writing in this next week, and update as soon as I can finish. Thank you.)


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!:D It's currently almost 3 am where I live! Finally after a week of intense writing, rewriting, hating myself because writers block, reading other smut/lemon, and FINISHING I've well... finished chapter 8! I feel pretty good about this, It is my longest chapter so far (in possibly all my writings) over 2000 words! wow! Well thank you for reading!
> 
> ****SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!****

The reception goes by quickly. Toasting, speeches, food, and ale compose the majority of the celebration. All I remember though are the many kisses I shared with Elayne. Some were prompted by the guests, others spontaneous.  
Elayne is currently pulling me down the halls to our new apartment.   
“I had the staff bring a bottle of Uncles finest champagne,” she informs me.  
I open our apartment door, turning towards my bride. I lean down slightly.  
“What are y- “She finishes her sentence in a squeal as I pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck as I walk through the door. I gently set her down on the couch. Before I can stand up, Elayne pulls me down by the neck, planting her lips on mine. She pulls back slowly releasing my neck.  
The sudden attention and circumstances… excite me.  
“Could you pour us two glasses of the champagne Ani?” she asks sweetly as she lounges on the couch. Her wedding gown cascades across the couch, covering it in a snowy blanket.  
“Where are the glasses?” I ask her.  
“In a cabinet in the kitchen.” She replies.  
I walk into the large kitchen. There has to be at least 8 cabinets. I look through them before finding two glasses. The bottoms are rounded like wine glasses without stems.   
I return from the kitchen holding the two glasses. I quietly poor the champagne a third of the way up before handing a glass to Elayne.  
“Thank you,” she says taking a sip. She swallows the champagne, humming in content.  
“Try it,” she says motioning with the hand she’s holding her glass with. “It’s something Uncle picked up on one of his diplomatic trips to Alderaan.”  
I take a sip from the glass. It has a slightly fruity flavor; you can tell it’s from Alderaan by the excellent quality found nowhere else in the galaxy.  
“It’s good,” I reply.  
“Yes, it really is. Uncle insisted we have it for tonight,” she says. Her cheeks are dusted a rosy pink. She stands up slowly.  
“I’m going to go change,” she starts walking towards our room. Our room, it’s foreign to even think that.  
“I’ll come soon,” I say taking a gulp of my drink.  
She smiles before walking into through the door, her gown flows elegantly behind her.   
I take another rather large gulp of my drink, “Liquid courage,” I think to myself.  
I know what happens after a marriage, I’m not totally ignorant. I talked to Obi Wan about… intimate relationships prior to the wedding, but looking back he wasn’t the best person to have that talk with. I know the basics, I know the risks; I don’t entirely know everything, but I think I’m knowledgeable enough. The only part I’m worried about is hurting Elayne. Scratch that, I’m honestly worried about everything to do with sex.  
I’ve gone twenty-two years abstinent, and I was trained in a temple where attachments were forbidden. Now I’ve been thrown into a marriage with no prior knowledge of sexual activities, and told to make an irreversible attachment to this woman. It’s a bit overwhelming being told to completely ignore everything you’ve been taught, everything that’s been ingrained into your brain.  
The worst part of all is that no one ever explained in-depth how everything… works.  
“Instincts will help you along Anakin. It’s not a difficult task.” Obi Wan was certain that everything will be fine in consummating my marriage to Elayne; claiming that ‘instincts’ would kick in and I’d magically know how to bed my wife.   
He then went on to tell me to, “Follow your feelings.” Lousy advice if you ask me. I was feeling everything from nervous to confused. There was no clear paved path to the bedroom.  
They really should teach younglings about stuff like this, but I suppose I’m the exception. No one will marry in the Jedi order after me. This whole ‘The Chosen One’ thing has become more of burden than a blessing.  
I stand up, and slam the rest of the glasses contents. Grabbing the rest of the bottle I venture into the bedroom.   
Elayne is sitting at a mahogany vanity that matches the bed. She’s changed into a long, white silk chemise that clings to her figure. The material has a slight transparency to it making it modest but suggestive. The sight alone causes me to inhale sharply, blood rushing south.  
Embarrassed by my bodies reaction to the sight of Elayne, I scurry off to the refresher.  
Locking the door, I stare at myself in the mirror. I look the same as I did this morning; long, tousled, golden hair and blue eyes, but I feel different. Something deep down inside of me has changed after these past two weeks, but I can’t put a finger on what it is.  
I splash some cold water from the sink onto my face, trying to cool down the fire that burns inside of me.   
I slowly exit the refresher. Elayne is now sitting on the bed as she brushes through her hair. When I walk out she notices my presence.  
“How long have you been in here?” she asks, humor evident in her sky-blue eyes.  
“A few minutes,” I reply scratching the back of my head.  
“Are you coming to bed?” She asks innocently. She stands up, setting the brush on the side table by the bed before walking towards me. Once she’s stopped a few inches away she places her hands on my chest; slowly sliding them up to snake around my neck.  
“Anakin?” She asks.  
“Yes?” I’m eager to know what she wonders about in her lovely brain.  
“Are you nervous to uh… consummate our marriage?” She picks the words with care.   
I look into her eyes; they’re so lovely. Her eyes seem to be the map of her emotions. I see everything she feels at that moment; excitement, nerves, fondness, and if I look closely enough I can spot the fear.  
“…Yes,” I admit to her. I cast my eyes down, why did I just admit I’m afraid to make love to her on our wedding night?  
“Me too,” she says hiding her pinkened cheeks in the crook of my neck. I soothingly pet her long hair.  
I pull back slightly so I can see her face, she’s so gorgeous. I lean down and placing a kiss on her lips. She immediately reacts, cupping my cheek slightly with one hand. Her other hand lays lightly on the space between my shoulder and neck. I snake my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to my chest.  
I deepen the kiss, dominating her mouth. She sighs softly as her fingers interlock with the long hair at the nape of my neck. She pulls slightly at the roots. I moan, pulling back from the kiss.  
She smiles up at me before reattaching her mouth on my jawline. She peppers kisses across my jawline down to my neck. Her mouth lands on my pulse, where she sucks lightly before biting down. The feeling is indescribable pleasure that seems to pulsate from the spot her mouth resides down to my toes. I moan again, louder than before. She giggles, kissing over the spot again before moving back up to my lips.  
“Quit teasing,” I say. She smiles up at me innocently.  
“Make me,” she whispers in my ear.  
I take that as a challenge. Picking up Elayne and tossing her over my shoulder; I walk towards the bed as she squeals, kicking her legs, and laughing.  
“Ani!” She tries to sound stern but fails, I know she’s smiling.  
I unceremoniously lay her onto the black comforter. Her white nightgown a harsh contrast to the black below her. She grins up at me, making grabby hands as if to entice me to come and lay with her. I grin back before flopping down next to her. I pull Elayne towards me; she laughs before climbing on top of me, straddling my hips. Her hands find purchase on my chest as she gazes down at me.  
“I’m very fond of you Mr. Skywalker,” she says, blushing slightly.  
“And I of you… Mrs. Skywalker.” Calling her by my name is so odd, but I don’t hate.  
She blushes deeper, trying to hide a smile that crept onto her face.   
I grin back, pulling her down to reattach our lips. My hands plant themselves onto her hips, slightly moving her dress up. Her fingers scratched at my black tunic, attempting to pull It up. I flip us over so I’m on top. I quickly remove my belt, and the two layers below it.   
Elayne sits up slightly, placing her hands on my abs.  
“Stars,” she follows the lines of my stomach with her fingers. Her cold fingers cause my stomach to clench, and my cock to twitch.  
I let my fingers wander around her arms as she touches my body. My fingers travel up towards the thin straps holding up her nightdress.  
“Can I?” I ask her tentatively.  
She looks up to me with unsure confidence before replying, “Yes.”  
I slowly slide down the two straps; Elayne moves her arms, letting the straps fall the rest bunched up around her waist. Her face pinkens slightly but she continues to stare up at me.  
I glance down from her eyes to her chest. I’ve seen holoprojectors of naked entertainers in canteens and clubs, but everything about Elayne is better than any holoprojector could possess. On her breast’s little pinkish-brown nipples stand out on flawless, ivory skin. Glancing back up to her face, I notice her cheeks have turned a darker pink color.  
“You’re beautiful,” I whisper, cupping her pink cheek. I lean down again to press a kiss to her forehead.  
Elayne begins to slip her nightgown the rest of the way off. My eyes follow the discarded garment leave her waist, and travel down her pale legs. She tosses it off towards the closet doors. There’s a pause, we stare at each other; she’s fully naked now while I still have my pants on.  
“Well?” she says, covering her breasts slightly.  
“What?” I have no idea what she’s expecting me to do.  
“You’re pants,” she glances down, “Take them off.”  
I look at her amused.  
“You want me to take off my pants?” I ask.  
“That’s what I said,” she cocks an eyebrow at me, as if to dare me.  
“Fine, fine.” I step down onto the floor. She watches me.  
“Go on,” she waves her hand.  
I look at her another second before beginning to pull down my pants. Her cheeks grow pink, and I can feel mine heating up as well. I kick my pants off by her dress and my tunic. Standing stark naked in front of someone is new, I’ll admit that. Her eyes glance down at my cock; it stands heavily from my body.  
Her eyes widen dramatically, “Oh.”  
I snort, “Yeah?”  
“Don’t tease me Anakin,” she rolls her eyes.  
“Sorry,” I climb back onto the bed facing her.   
The room feels tense, maybe with anticipation. Elayne reaches towards me, placing her hand on my bicep. She leans closer, placing her lips on mine. She wraps her arms around my neck, pressing our bare chests together.   
I begin to maneuver us to lay on the bed, all the while keeping our lips attached. I get us to a somewhat comfortable position; I keep my weight off Elayne as much as possible with my arms, which I’ve protectively encased her in.  
As my tongue invades hers for the millionth time tonight, my hips grind down onto her hip bone. The action causes Elayne to squeak, her eyes shooting open in surprise.   
I kiss down her neck, returning the favor from earlier. She hums in pleasure, gripping at my hair. Letting my hands wander across the expanse of her bare skin, I rest one on her breast. The flesh of her breast is warm against my hands. She arches against me when I gently tug at her nipple.  
“Anakin!” she whispers breathily.  
I grin against her neck, and continue my attack on her breast. Every time I touch her sensitive nipples she arches harshly against my chest, and my erection. The soft brush of her hips to mine creates enough friction to make my head spin.  
“I want to be inside of you,” I grunt into her ear.  
“Maker,” her eyes roll into her head, “Yes.”  
I sit up immediately. Elayne leans on her forearms displayed in front of me shamelessly.  
I slowly move her legs up onto my hips, spreading them enough to make room for my own hips. Taking my cock in hand I line it up to her entrance.  
“Are you ready?” I look seriously into her eyes.  
She nods.   
“Elayne, if it’s too much… you have to tell me okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I will, I promise.” She looks so innocent.  
I nod, and begin to push the head in. Kriff; I’m barely in her, but the warmth and tightness is very welcoming. Why is this against the Jedi order?  
Elayne grabs onto my forearms, breaking me out of my pleasure. She already has tears pricking the corners of her eyes.  
“Come… closer,” she says.  
Her eyes plead with me; she wants to be held.  
I cover her body with mine, making sure not to surprise her by pushing my cock in any further. Once I’m situated enough where I’m effectively protecting and comforting her, while I also can see what I’m doing.  
“Can I continue?” I look into her eyes; I really am concerned about her well being.  
“Yes,” she says bracing herself.  
“Hey, relax. I’m going to be gentle,” I rub circles onto her forearm, trying to calm her down.  
She nods again, attempting to relax her muscles. I begin to push in again. Inch by inch, until I’m fully sheathed in her tight, warmth. The feeling is amazing, seriously why is this against the Jedi order?   
Elayne let out a few silent tears, but her face screams determination.  
“Are you okay?” I ask. Now that I’m fully inside of her I can drape my body over hers more effectively.   
“Yes. I just need a moment to … adjust,” a small smile graces her lips, “Kiss me, to distract me?”  
I nod before kissing her softly. I let her dominate my mouth, her hands pulling at my hair slightly.   
When she begins to grind her hips against my erection, I thrust slightly.  
“Oh!” she gasps, pulling away from my mouth, “Move.”  
Again, I thrust, this time pulling back further. When I thrust into her this time, her nails dig into my biceps. I try pulling further than before, thrusting slightly faster.  
“Kriff, so tight,” I attach my lips to hers. The kiss is messy; teeth and tongues fight for dominance as I get the hang of sex. As we get the hang of sex.   
I find a quick rhythm that causes Elayne to make little ‘uh’ noises.  
“Yes… Ani… harder!” she throws her head back.  
Obliging, I thrust harder into her tight body.  
“You feeling kriffing amazing,” I bite at her jaw, “’m not gonna last.”  
I feel my release approaching at an alarming rate.  
“Yes… I’m going to c-cum!” I feel her release around my aching cock.  
She squeezes my cock, causing me to moan loudly.  
“Kriff,” I bury my face into her neck as I come hard.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those 1/2 a scene chapters everyone hates. I'm sorry. (i'm really not:)) But anyways the other 1/2 should be up maybe tomorrow so It wont be such an awful wait... Yet again thanks for kudos, comments, anything is appreciated!!:D

Waking up with Elayne’s body wrapped around mine is a fantastic way to wake up. She’s draped herself across my chest, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. Stars, the force flows peacefully around her; I can feel it’s pure light radiating towards my body.  
I turn towards her, careful not to wake her. Her brow furrows slightly, and she sighs in her sleep as she snuggles closer to my chest. I gaze at my sleeping bride. Her soft, blonde hair splays out like halo around her head. I gently weave my fingers through her hair, leaning towards her to plant a kiss on her forehead.  
When I pull back, a small smile tugs at her lips as she slumbers. I smile back continuing to run my fingers through her hair.   
A few minutes go by before Elayne begins to stir. She blinks her blue eyes a few times, adjusting them to the sun that shines through the windows.  
“Morning,” I whisper.  
She mumbles something, pressing her face into my chest and pulling the covers a bit closer to her chin.  
I chuckle. Elayne looks up at me, slightly glaring.  
“What?” she sits up, pulling the covers around her chest. She stretches her arms above her head letting the blanket fall slightly. I pull her back down on the bed, rolling her under me.  
“Anakin!” she laughs.  
I grin down at her as she brushes aside my bangs.  
“Morning,” I repeat myself.  
“Good morning,” she pulls me down to connect our lips.  
I pull back, resting my forehead on hers. Elayne cards her fingers through my hair, tugging slightly on it.  
I lean on my elbows above her, playing with her blonde hair, “Want to go somewhere today?”  
She cocks an eyebrow, “Where?”  
“Anywhere you want,” I can’t help but get excited about the idea of taking her wherever she wants.  
“Um… How about Naboo?” she suggests, “I used to live there you know.”  
“Sounds good to me,” I connect our lips again before moving off the bed towards the closet.  
“Wear something… less Jedi-y,” She calls after me laughing.  
I look through my closet of very “Jedi-y” clothing. Do I even own something casual?   
I feel Elayne’s hand on my bare back. Turning around, I find her in a sleek, black robe; her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.  
“Need help? You’ve been standing here for a few minutes,” she smiles.  
I nod letting her move around me. She looks through the clothing I have, frowning.  
“You have absolutely nothing clothing-wise Anakin,” she concludes.  
“Well…That’s the Jedi way. No attachments remember?” I smirk down at her.  
“Unacceptable,” she frowns, shaking her head.  
She eventually picks something out, “This will do for now.”  
She moves across the closet to her own clothing. She’s got rows and rows of dresses, shirts, pants, body suits… you name it.   
After a few minutes of searching through her sea of clothing, she picks herself out formfitting grey leggings, a tight, dark blue shirt, and thigh high brown boots. She walks out of the closet, clothing in her hands. I take that as my cue to get dressed.  
I walk out of the room dressed in what Elayne picked out. I got to hand it to her, she’s got an eye for this stuff; but I should mention that I in fact still look very “Jedi-y”.   
Elayne is sitting in front of her vanity. Having already changed, she’s braiding her bangs back and pinning it at the back of her hair.  
“Hey, do you mind if we visit a friend of mine on Naboo? I’d like you to meet her,” I ask standing behind her.  
She glances up in the mirror making eye contact.  
“Sure, I don’t mind.” She smiles before concentrating on her hair once more.  
***  
I got permission to take a ship out thanks to Obi Wan. Elayne seems impressed by the ship I’ve chosen. Once we get into the ship, Elayne finds herself a spot in the front.  
“Can you fly?” She asks. Her eyes are lit up with excitement.  
“Yup. And if I do say so myself, I’m the best in the galaxy.” I wink at her.  
She giggles, “Prove it Skywalker,” she nods at the controls.  
I laugh, sitting down at the pilot’s seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! You can find me on Tumblr under AnakinsWhiteTeeth, and on Wattpad under FandomLovingFreak!  
> xx


End file.
